


Love Just Don't Go That Way No More

by luxuryproblems



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Just read the notes, M/M, Song fic, i really really dont know how to tag this one, idk about yall but neck deep makes me cry, mostly just the first verse/chorus still counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuryproblems/pseuds/luxuryproblems
Summary: And like the seed becomes the tree; we take shape of a family.





	Love Just Don't Go That Way No More

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is a song fic based off a 19 seventy sumthin' by neck deep but only the first verse because uh homeboy isnt in the right state to write angst atm. this is kinda just marvin and whizzer's first actual real date? they just kinda hang out at marvin's place and drink wine and dance? fellas yall call this a date? jason gets involved too he's a good kid and i want to write him more. song lyrics are in italics in between paragraphs.
> 
> also no offense im not changing the pronouns in the song so it's gonna sound het but it's not het im gay this fic is gay the song is just het
> 
> sorry for such a long gap between my works being published homeboy's got some mf problems enjoy the work. ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST NON MODERN AU WHIP DAB

_Let’s start it here, back in nineteen-seventy-sumthin’. I can’t pin down the year._

Marvin knew the date of the day that he and Whizzer had their first real date, as did Whizzer, but they both still couldn’t exactly remember the year. Some days it felt like nineteen-seventy-four, other days they think it might’ve been seventy-three. 

It might’ve been nineteen-seventy-four, due to the popularity of Barry White’s _Can’t Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe_ , but it really could’ve been any time after that. They declared that their song almost immediately. 

Although the date had slipped by, the memories could never. 

Whizzer would always remember drinking nearly an entire bottle of wine with his, what he called, soulmate while listening to his extensive collection of classic records, and the taste of Marvin on the cigarettes they would share. Marvin would always remember the way Whizzer would laugh and then kiss him whenever he made a dad joke, and how he would jump up in the middle of something to flip over the record or replace it with a new one. 

They talked for hours over the quiet sounds of light disco. 

_When the romance wasn’t dead, and love still stood for something._

Romance could never die in the second half of Marvin and Whizzer’s relationship. In the first half, it would and could die very easily. In fact, neither of them remember anything necessarily ‘romantic’ in that stage. It was mostly just sex and consensual fighting, but the two still claim they would never trade it for the world, as it made their relationship strong enough for today. 

Marvin had originally planned their first real date to be something really nice. It was originally going to be to have dinner at a nice, fancy Italian place, but they were all booked up before Marvin could even request to make a reservation. After trying out two to four other places, he settled on buying a bottle of red wine, and picking up a few flowers.

He didn’t know what kind Whizzer would like, so he settled on closing his eyes at the florist, pointing randomly in the section of roses, and buying half a dozen of whatever he pointed at. The florist refused to let him do that, so Marvin explained the situation to her. 

She explained the meanings behind each of the colors of the roses he was thinking of purchasing, and said that going with multiple colors would make it seem more personalized, and thus mean more. He got four: two thornless intertwined red, yellow, and white.

The two thornless red roses symbolize love at first sight. It was cliche, but it was true: Marvin was madly in love with Whizzer from the moment they met. He still feels that same amount of love in his heart years later, even after their long-term breakup. Although they couldn’t, the girl explained that two roses intertwined meant that you, the person giving the roses, wanted to marry the person receiving the roses, and that’s exactly what Marvin wanted. He wanted to spent the rest of his life with Whizzer.

The yellow rose expressed joy, and a promise of a new beginning. This is what this relationship was now: a new beginning. They took time to work on themselves, and now they want to work on each other and mend the relationship. The red and yellow together meant jovial and happy feelings, exactly as he wanted the two of them to feel together.

The white rose meant happy love. As simple as that. They were happy now. 

_There was a girl who had lost her way. She blushed red when he came over._

Marvin will never forget the blush that sprawled across Whizzer’s face when he opened his apartment door to see Marvin standing there with these four roses. The gentle kiss on the cheek, the soft murmur of a “thank you,” and the tender hand holding after he had gone and put the roses in a vase, were things he could never forget. 

Whizzer wasn’t one to blush very easily, but when he did, his face would have remnants there for an hour after the incident. 

Marvin led Whizzer into his apartment after the short drive there, which was full of laughing at how Marvin couldn’t get a reservation, which Whizzer completely understood, and gentle hand touching. Marvin threw a record onto the record player, cracked open the bottle of wine with a knife since he couldn’t find his corkscrew, and they let the night lead them wherever.

_And they danced the night away._

Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hand and pulled him off the couch when he heard Don McLean’s _American Pie_ play through the record, declaring, “I love this song!” Marvin genuinely didn’t remember that he owned this record, and more importantly forgot that this song existed, but remembered it long after that from this moment. 

The two of them danced in the middle of Marvin’s living room, bumping into the center coffee table, or tripping over the rug, or falling onto the couch, but they were laughing and they were having a great time.

More importantly, they were loud. Loud enough to wake Jason, who had fallen asleep early on this Friday night, as it only clocked in at about ten-thirty. 

In the middle of one of the choruses’, Marvin had pulled Whizzer in for a kiss, and they were both laughing, both slightly tipsy as well. “You guys okay?” A smaller voice came from the other side of the room by the staircase, when they both whipped their heads to see Marvin’s preteen son standing there. 

Whizzer smiled and waved at the boy he had grew a bond with, and Marvin stood staring between both of them. “Yeah, Jason, we’re fine. Go back up to bed-” Marvin started, before Whizzer gasped to stop him. 

“No! Jason, come here! Don’t listen to your dad, he’s lame,” Whizzer laughed and Jason came over to the seating area of the living room, and Whizzer pointed at the record player. “Dance with your father and I!” 

Jason laughed, almost nervous, and immediately sat down, almost embarrassed despite it being his dad, who was already a bigger loser than him, and Whizzer, his dad’s cool and hip boyfriend who he actually liked spending time with. 

Whizzer groaned and grabbed Jason by the hand, gently pulling him off the chair and beginning to lazily jive with the boy. This made him laugh, and he began to dance with his father’s boyfriend, as Marvin watched the two of them and laughed, completely taking in the image. All he could really comprehend was the fact that the love of his life was dancing with his son, like they were a real, traditional family. 

This was better than a traditional family. 

_And he sung as he drove her home and…_

Jason went up to bed about ten minutes after that, and Marvin drove Whizzer home thirty minutes after Jason went to bed. 

As they turned down one of the side streets that Whizzer’s apartment building was on, he gasped loudly and turned up the stereo. And, there it was, Barry White’s _Can’t Get Enough of Your Love, Babe_. Whizzer adored the song, as he turned up the radio in Marvin’s black Stutz Blackhawk every time it came on. 

Marvin took his knowledge of Whizzer’s love for the song to the extreme, and began almost obnoxiously singing along to it. It made Whizzer’s heart swell, and his lips curl into a smile. He grabbed Marvin’s hand as he laughed and quickly leaned over and kisses him on the cheek. 

“You’re a nerd,” Whizzer said through a bit of laughs as Marvin stopped. 

Marvin smiled, “I know, but you love it.”

Whizzer shook his head, and with smiling eyes and a matching smile on his face, replied, “I know.” 

_It was there that she would say, if I could then I would save you. And he smiled and turned away._

Marvin, being the true gentleman, walked Whizzer to his door, and held his hand the whole time. Whizzer adored it. 

At his doorstep, Whizzer turned around to Marvin and smiled hard at him. “I really wanna thank you for tonight,” he said, looking down at Marvin’s hands, which he was holding in both of his.

Marvin ran his fingers over Whizzer’s knuckles. “Don’t mention it,” he said sincerely, “it was all my pleasure.”

“I’m glad Jason came down, it really made it a night to remember,” Whizzer laughed. Marvin nodded and smiled in agreement. With a second of debate, Whizzer leaned down and kissed Marvin’s lips gently, and Marvin’s mouth curled into a smile as he kissed him back. They held that kissing position for nearly a minute, savoring each other, savoring their first real kiss in a few years. 

Whizzer was the one to pull away, “Thank you, Marv, really. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Don’t mention it, baby, I’ll see you again in a bit,” Marvin said, and Whizzer nodded. Marvin kissed Whizzer quick on the lips, then again on the neck, making Whizzer smile and blush as Marvin went back to his car. 

_In six weeks they’re saying “I do.”_

Marvin and Whizzer had a ceremony to declare their love for each other six weeks after the date.

Whizzer couldn’t get the idea of truly being in love with Marvin and growing old together out of his head. It was something he really wanted. Marvin couldn’t get the image of watching Whizzer dance with Jason, as if he was his father too. It was something he really wanted. 

Marvin bought Whizzer a ring the night after the date, and even though they couldn’t get married, they at least both wanted to make it publicly known. He “proposed” four weeks after that. In that two week time span, they made poorly drawn out “wedding” invitations for the ceremony that was to be held in Whizzer’s kitchen. 

Everyone they invited came, which didn’t say a lot, they really only invited five people. Jason was most excited, exclaiming something about having three dads, which made Whizzer cry. 

The ceremony went quick. They held hands, Mendel read something about the binding of souls and read an actual wedding reading, before Marvin grabbed Whizzer and kissed him hard. Mendel then made a quick comment, pushing the two apart, saying they couldn’t kiss yet because he hadn’t declared them “husband and totally-not-husband” yet, making everyone laugh, especially the two “grooms.” 

When Mendel called them husband and husband, this time being serious, Marvin kissed Whizzer like his life depended on it. Although the actual ceremony wouldn’t stand up in court, and they would not recognize their love or their “marriage” as real in the world, it was the most real feeling either of them ever had.

_Oh, love just don’t go that way no more._

**Author's Note:**

> this??? could maybe get a part two and three??? depending on what i wanna do with it??? who knows!!


End file.
